


Corona Times

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Relationships: Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low
Kudos: 1





	Corona Times

Looking back, he had to admit, that he didn't saw it coming, he could have through. The signs were obvious and the stories you heard became more and more concerning.  
Not that it mattered now, after all it wouldn't change a damn if he had seen it coming.  
The littel virus spread swiftly and widely, not caring where borders started.

And now Sanguin was mostly jobless.  
With the mortal world shutting down the soccers followed there example soon too. Not out of any feelings of responsibly or somethingh like that.  
No soccers just went to the same shops and free time activities.

And with the Sanctuarys and magic world having there own lock down, the bad guys followed. Which meant they didn't hired any assianes.  
Which meant that Sanguin had no work to do and no opportunity to do somethingh useful with his time.

Sighing he looked around in his new and current home. Usually he would be now on his way, killing someone.

,,I miss the old times."he admitted to himself.  
It wasn't even that long, at least not for someone as old as him.  
Bored he looked around and registered his big bookshelves and the TV.  
With another sigh he got up and took an book, without even looking at the title. Why bother?  
It wasn't like he would remeber much from the book anyway.

God, he was reading a book, he thought, when he sat down. That was just strange and kind of unknown.  
Normally he watched a movie or looked TV, but he couldn't do that anymore.  
The first few weeks he was all about watching movies, but now he had seen every good movie at least once.

...........

An hour later Sanguin stood up again and lay the book on the table. Stretching he stood up and walked into his living room.  
Now he had rode an book and was bored again.  
But not longer he decided, after all he had an idea now.

As a Single man, with no roommates he didn't had a social life in Corona, unless you counted Instagram, Tinder I other social websites.  
Which Billy-Ray didn't, because he used them mostly for business.

But why should he suffer trough this all alone?  
After all there were opportunities to go out or meet a friend. Of course they would have to keep distance an wear masks, but still...wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
And others had to he hired too, didn't they?  
Or if they weren't bored, he could still annoy them, until they came anyway.  
With a smug smile Sanguin grapoed his phone and started to type.

................

Wearing a mask and sunglasses Sanguin was feeling more stupid looking then ever, when he entered the bar. It was one of his favourite in the city with it's nice furniture and staff. Another advantage was, that it was so nearby.  
But in this case only for him, it would be a long time, before his friend would arrive. Ar least he was outside of his home, thought Sanguin and felt relive.  
Of course he had been shopping and all, but this was diffrent.  
This would be fun.

Suddenly he spotted a blind woman talking to an bartender and laughing.  
Could it be?  
Was that possible?  
With a smile Sanguin began to walk towards her. Maybe it wasn't her, but he could at least find out if he was right or wrong.

,,Hey beauty. Did you hurt yourself when you fall out of heaven?"asked Sanguin grinning now.  
There was only a very small chance ut was her, but he couldn't possibly let this chance slip to tease her.

,,Oh Gosh. I thought that you died....oh now sorry I hoped that you died. Couldn't you just have dropped dead?"asked the blonde turning around and narrowing her eyes at him. In Sanguins opinion she still looked beautiful like this.

,,Sorry to disappoint you. But if we have met, maybe it was fate and we shod go on a date?"he tried to seduce her and tried his brightest smile.  
She couldn't possibly say no, could she?

,,No."nothing more, just no. But it was hard and I won't change my mind no.  
Damn it.

,,You sure, we didn't really ever had a chance....."began Sanguin.

,,You mean apart from the time, I was possessed from a remnant and you took advantage of me?  
Or all the times you flirted with me and I turned you down?  
Or the time I was freed from the remant and you helped me flee and I turned you down?  
Or the time...."listed Tanith without a blink and without any mercy. She didn't smiled at him and he cod she that she was more in a punch mood than in a flirt mood.  
Oh God, she really didn't like him.  
It suprised Sanguin sometimes, that he was still suprised from this.  
He should have get this by now, shouldn't he?  
It stung to realise this, once again,but she had her points, she had made it obvious that she didn't liked him.

But his smile still crumbled before he got himself under control.

,,Okay I get it."interrupted Sanguin her, not able to suffer trough the full list ,,I really get it. But I'm going to meet a friend here so can we change the theme?"

,,To what? Don't get me wrong Sanguin, I don't like you, okay? But I don't exactly hate you and I just want to go on with my life.  
You are an reminder of what I have done, you are an reminder of whom I have killed as remant.  
So if you reall love me, like you always claim, please go."  
That was unexpected.  
She always suprised him, with her morals and her ethics. Something he himself had left behind.  
But that he missed them, but that was a thing he loved about her, her morals.  
Even trough that they were probably a reason why he would never date her.

,,It isn't your fault.  
I know that your friends all probably told you the same, but they don't now for sure. But I do.  
I was there and I can say, I know.  
That wasn't you, all these people that got killed?  
The remant killed them and I killed then. Sure I could have stopped you or helped the good ones take the remant out, but I didn't. It is my fault partly at least.  
But you?  
You are still as innocent as you were as before the remant. Don't blame yourself, because there is no fault you have done.  
Blame the remant, blame me, but not yourself."concluded Sanguin.  
Then he thought about what he had said right now.  
What if she now really blamed him ? Would now call the sanctuary or anyone other?

,,Thank you."answered Tanith here voice kind of moved. Like his words meant actually meant somethingh.  
Or maybe she just did it to get him to go away.

Before Sanguin vould say anything the door opened and a man entered.  
Of course the man wore a mask, but Sanguin recognised him still.  
Not an unknown, random man.  
It didn't take Sanguin more than a second to recogince him. Neither did it take him longer to figure out why he was here.

,,Oh crap."cusered Sanguin.  
Why couldn't he have stayed home and saved him some trouble?

The man recognised him just as fast, or maybe even faster and started walking immediately towards them.  
There were seldom times Sanguin was scarred or better said, there were seldom times, he admitted to being scarred.  
But right now?  
He admitted to be scarred a lot.

,,I know it looks bad, but it isn't...."began Sanguin in a try to defend himself.  
He felt himself pale under the angry look of the other man.  
Sure he had made plenty of times fun of thus man,but always with some kind of safety to get out of it alive. Not now, he looked ready to kill Sanguin and Sanguin feared he would be able to.

,,Oh stop liking you son of a whore..."growled Ghastly and threw his first punch.  
A punch which Sanguin could dodge, even trough it was a close call, but he made it.  
For a second he lived maybe he was good enough and could survive that fight.  
Then the second punch got him, right in his stomach.

Without much of a sound Sanguin doubled over and gasped for air. He was somewhat from going down. But if he was he would go down with principles and dignity.  
First he had to make something clear.

,,My mother isn't a whore."defended Sanguin her, gasping for breath and hoping that there were no punches following.

,,I wasn't talking about your mother."corrected Ghastly, which gave Sanguin to think and hope.  
Maybe now would onmy follow taling and no punching.  
That had a nice ring in Sanguins head.

,,Okay carry on."agreed Sanguin. There was no way that he would ever defend his father, that man deserved everye insult, coming his way.

,,Stay away from my girlfriend."ended Ghastly and Sanguin had to admitt, he was genuinely suprised. His girlfriend? Oh no, why did they had to get together so fast? Now Sanguin wished he hadn't said carry on.

The next punch from Ghastly was widely suprising for him. Again he doubled over and thought what he had done so deeply wrong in his life, to deserve this.

,,You know, we should use words, instead if punches."declared Sanguin beween his attempts to breathe. Oh why, had Ghastly to do this? Of course if he was in Ghastlys place he would do the same....hell he would be even more brutal.

,,Don't think so."snapped Ghastly back and seemed ready to throw another punch. Which in Sanguins opinion wasn't something he should ever do.

,,Don't."said Thanith and that startled both of them. Instantly he could see Ghastlys hurt, and that he thought he had been betrayed.

,,Are you siding with him, Tan?"asked Ghastly hurt. His brown eyes looked pleasingly at Tanith, begging for her to say no. But she didn't.

,,I am not sliding with him, but this is just not the time."tried Tanith to explain with a slightly helpless expression.

,,Not the time? He is a cold blooded killer, which you are talking about, Tan! If we are honest we both now that we should take him to the sanctuary so he can kill nobody else."argued Ghastly back. Still hurt and anger were underlying in his talking.

,,You know that they would have to kill him, because he could escape prison easily."argumented Tanith back. Wow, they were talking about killing him. Suddenly Sanguin decided that he should go. Preferable somewhere, were nobody wanted to kill him. Slowly he tried to rise, even trough it hurt like hell. But he didn't get far, to be honest he didn't got anywhere at all.

,,Dream on, you are staying."growled Ghastly and grapled him by his arm. Then he added to Tanith ,,,this is because he saved your life, isn't it?"

,,Yes, it probably is."admitted Tanith ,,he did save me from the cleaver." Sanguin liked hiw that sounded very much.

,,But if he hadn't wouldn't you agree that we should bring him to the sanctuary?"asked Ghasy sadly. That sounded not nearly as good, as what Tanith had said.

But before anyone could say anything the door opened again. And a man entered without any hesitation. Of course the man hadn't bothered to wear a mask. Neither he had any fear of catching Corona or of spreading it. The first one was probably impossible and for the second. Well Sanguin could imagine that he just truly did not care.

,,You are already killing him? Fine be me, I would have done that probably to, given the time. But next time, please call me and save me the walking, wouldn't you?"asked the black haired man and raised one of his eyebrows.

,,We aren't killing him."declared Ghastly. That definitely had a nice ring to it.

,,Wow are you meeting here for a date?"asked, Tanith out of the blue. As soon as she said it Ghastlys mood seemed to rise. Sanguin suspected that the boxer hoped that would mean he was gay.

,,No. I have standards."answered Dusk without hesitation. Thanks Dusk, thought Sanguin. Not that he wanted to date Dusk, the guy creeped him out. But still, why did everyone seemed to thing he was beneath their level?

He wasn't that bad. Okay he was bad in an evil and criminal kind of way, but not generally as a person. At least not completely.

As long as they were occupied with talking Sanguin started to rise, even trough Ghastly still had hold his arm.

,,I think we should talk about this, seated on a table and eating."suggested Sanguin hoping that then he could at least eat while they insulted him.

,,Sure."agreed Tanith. So they sat down and a waiter came to take their orders. Slowly Sanguin observed that nobody approached Dusk and asked him to wear a mask. Not that anyone could blame them, Sanguin understood that they probably figured out by now that Dusk wasn't a nice human being.

So they all ordered somethingh to eat, at leastif you didn't counted Dusk. Of course he only ordered something to drink. As soon as the waitress left them Sanguin made his next observation.

Ghastly and Tanith seemed to feel uncomfortable, something Sanguin thought he should enjoy, but couldn't. A part of him still hoped that Tanith would dump Ghastly and get back together with him, even trough he knew that was highly unlikely. Bit that was the downside if loving someone. You wanted them to be happy.

,,What is it that makes you so....tense?"asked Sanguin. Hoping if he engages them in a conversation they would open up and the strange atmosphere would vanish.

,,You."came Ghastlys instant response. Thanith shot him a warning look, which the boxer ignored to everyone's suprise.

,,Me?"asked Sanguin supriesed back. It just seemed that this couldn't be, but maybe.... Had Tanith still feeling for him? God that would be awesome..... ,

,No it isn't like this. I don't have feelings for you. It is just that you saved my life."said Tanith and crush all his hopes. Damn it......

,,And this is a problem for you? Shouldn't I have saved her life?"asked Sanguin feeling like he missed something.

,,It is because in her eyes it makes you look like a hero."muttered Ghastly annoyed. The brown eyes looked annoyed at Sanguin like he was guilty.

........

Again Sanguin was back home trying to process what he had heared the other day. In Taniths eyes he was a hero. 

Right now this made him feel ecstatic and happy, it even seemed to warm his heart. Sure Tanith made it clear that she didn't loved him. But that wasn't so bad, at least he wasn't completly evil in her eyes anymore. He had showed her he could be more, that he was more.

But he knew deep down that he still hadn't a chance and would never have against Ghastly.  
That he never had a chance in the first place.  
Somehow he would learn to live with that.

.......the end.....


End file.
